Chips
by LeeDHKyu
Summary: Cemburu pada anak kecil? Yang benar saja!/HaeHyuk/ Drabble


"Bagaimana rasanya di sentuh oleh seorang anak kecil Lee Donghae yang terhormat?"

Donghae tersentak kaget saat telinganya mendengar suara seseorang dari balik punggungnya yang tengah menutup pintu dorm dengan pelan. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan sosok Eunhyuk yang saat ini sedang melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada.

"Wow, aku rasa kau seperti seorang pedofil jika melakukan hal seperti itu dengan seorang anak kecil." Ucap Eunhyuk datar, dengan seringai tipis di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau mengejutkanku Eunhyuk-ah, lagi pula kau sedang bicara apa sih?" Sahut Donghae mengelus dadanya yang sempat terkejut karena ulah Eunhyuk tadi. Ia segera melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya didalam lemari sepatu, kemudian menghampiri Eunhyuk yang saat ini masih diam mematung ditempatnya.

"Kau menggelikan, apa kau tidak berfikir bahwa semua orang yang melihat video itu akan mengganggapmu seorang pedofil gila yang memancing seorang anak kecil untuk menciummu dengan dalih memberikannya chips di antara kedua belah bibirmu itu hm? Aish... Aku tak menyangka seorang Lee Donghae sang visual anggota Boy Band Super Junior telah melakukan pelecehan terselubung demi menuntaskan hasratnya dari seorang anak kecil? Ckckckck..." Eunhyuk menatap tajam sosok pria dihadapannya yang entah kenapa membuatnya harus bersikap seperti itu kepada Donghae, yang katanya adalah seorang kekasih dari pria manis bersurai kemerahan itu.

Entah kenapa saat ia melihat video menggelikan yang di upload kekasihnya di Instagram milik pria berwajah childish itu, membuat emosinya meluap secara tiba-tiba. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa Donghae melakukan hal itu terhadap anak kecil yang masih balita dan bukankah itu seperti melecehkan seorang anak kecil? Apa harus seperti itu untuk menunjukan betapa pria kekar itu menyukai seorang anak kecil? Dilumat oleh anak kecil? Hei, bibir Donghae hanya untuk Eunhyuk seorang!

Donghae hanya menerjapkan kedua matanya kekanakan, ia tak mengerti mengapa Eunhyuk sampai memikirkan sesuatu hingga sampai berfikiran bahwa ia telah melecehkan seorang anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Lagipula ia melakukannya didepan orangtua dari balita itu, tidak menculiknya atau bahkan memperkosa anak itu. Lantas mengapa Eunhyuk sampai mengatainya pedofil? Oh, cemburu ya?

"Kau punya chips?" Eunhyuk menyernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti, kenapa Donghae tiba-tiba saja bertanya soal chips? Atau jangan-jangan ia ingin melakukannya lagi dengan anak kecil itu?

"Brengsek! untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?! Tanyakan saja pada supermarket yang berada di ujung belokan gang dorm kita! Kau akan menemukan berbagai merek chips jika kau masih mau bersenang-senang dengan bocah kecil itu!" Pekik Eunhyuk geram. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan cepat pula Donghae langsung meraih pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk.

"Hei.."

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU IDIOT!"

"Kau memang benar... Aku akan melakukannya lagi dengan bocah kecil itu..."

"YA SUDAH SANA PER-"

"Bocah kecil milikmu, dan juga... " Donghae perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya tepat dihadapan telinga Eunhyuk yang memerah.

"Aku akan memasukan chips itu didalam sana, dan melumat..."

"HENTIKAN!" Eunhyuk berteriak malu ketika Donghae tiba-tiba saja membuat tubuhnya terasa dibakar habis oleh perkataan seronok dari bibir tipis itu. Hingga tawa Donghae menggema memenuhi dorm Eunhyuk yang kini dihuni bersama dengan Cho Kyuhyun sialan itu.

"Baiklah, maaf jika aku membuatmu cemburu hanya karena keintimanku dengan adik manis didalam video itu. Asal kau tahu saja, aku hanya suka menggoda anak kecil dan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dengan mereka. Tapi hanya sebatas itu, aku bahkan tidak memperkosa mereka... Jadi stop mengataiku pedofil, karena itu terdengar mengerikan! Lagipula aku ini adalah kekasihmu, memperkosamu adalah hal wajib yang setiap hari harus ku lakukan! Bahkan jika kau iri ketika adik kecil itu menyentuh bibirku, kau bisa melakukannya sekarang! Makanya aku tanya apakah kau punya chips? Sayang kau sungguh menggemaskan~ Aku mencintaimu~" Ujar donghae panjang lebar, membuat sosok lain yang tanpa sadar berada di ruang tamu berdecak geli mendengar penuturan Donghae terhadap Eunhyuk yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Aish, laki-laki pendek itu sungguh cari perhatian." Gumam Kyuhyun seraya mengunyah Ice Cream yang berada didalam cup dengan sendok ditangannya.

"AKU MENDENGARMU SETAN!"

Fin

abaikan saja


End file.
